Ron, vino francés y brownies canadienses!
by ryouko-chan-148
Summary: Un buen vaso de ron es todo lo que Matt necesita para no ponerse nervioso frente a Francis. O al menos eso es lo que cree.


Este fic va dedicado a otaku-girl-4ever. ¡Dios, como tardé en publicar esto! Lo tenía listo hace meses pero no me convencía, es que merecés algo mejor! Cambié como mil veces desde la mitad del fic en adelante. O era muy romántico, o muy R-18, o muy soso. Quedó una mezcla fea, lo siento.

Confieso que me trabé al hacer a un Matt súper uke (tu pedido xD). Pero fue divertido xD. Va con todo mi cariño hacia ti. ¡Con mucho amor..."mi 'sp'sa"!

¡Espero que te guste! Con este publicado (y el trío de Ae-chan 8D) ya solo me restan dos.

(A ver si me dejo de publicar pornosidades -, todavía faltan varios ¬¬)

****

Advertencias

-FranciaxCanadá.

-Drunk!Canadá (al principio)

-Lemon. Yaoi, vino francés y brownies ^-^

-Zafadito en fluff en algunas partes.

-Romanticismo, obviously! *chilla bajo una lluvia de copos rosados*

* * *

Con cada segundo que pasaba sentado mirando el reloj sus párpados caían lentamente, arrastrándose, llevándose por delante las escasas lágrimas de sueño que inundaban los hermosos ojos violetas del canadiense.

Dio un bostezo y se cruzó de brazos, relamiéndose los labios secos y soltando un suspiro de impaciencia. Todo tenía que salir perfecto, y eso incluía que la comida que preparase también saliera impecable. Por eso, hacía media hora que se había instalado frente al horno, controlando que los brownies de chocolate y nueces picadas no se pasaran de cocción.

Cerró los ojos un instante. Tenía demasiado autocontrol como para despertarse apenas sintiera el aroma delicioso del postre cuando estaban listos. Y así fue. Dormitó unos diez minutos, pasado ese tiempo se levantó de golpe, como un robot programado y metió la mano en la manopla de tela. Sacó con cuidado los bocadillos, aspirando el exquisito perfume que manaba de ellos y los colocó en la mesa para que se enfriaran, mientras iba hacia la heladera para sacar la botella de vino francés y dejarla sobre la mesa. Si se servía muy frío perdía el sabor, y eso él lo conocía muy bien.

Miró el reloj. Faltaba una hora para que Francis llegara de la reunión. Reunión a la que él no había asistido porque en esa ocasión no tenía absolutamente nada que exponer ante el resto. Así que había aprovechado el día para darle a Francia una sorpresita.

Por supuesto que la "no-tan-inocente-mente-canadiense-luego-de-compartir-un-año-con-Francia" no tenía intenciones de otro tipo. La idea principal era recibirlo con rica comida y un afectuoso abrazo acompañado de un beso, para luego ir a comer los brownies en la cama mientras miraban televisión y luego a dormir. Podía parecer un poco simple, pero hacía bastante que no compartían un momento solos y ambos necesitaban aunque sea…una hora para pasar el rato juntos. Tanto trabajo, tanto alboroto económico y las interminables reuniones habían tirado por la borda esos momentos pequeños en los que se cruzaban para besarse o para dedicarse un par de palabras de afecto.

Canadá ni siquiera había pensado en que su cuerpo necesitaba un poco de atención también. Para ser más preciso, necesitaba demasiada atención. Pero no había reparado en ese detalle, su propio inconsciente lo relegó a un costado. Simplemente porque, acostumbrado a ser ignorado, le parecía más adecuado proporcionar satisfacción que recibirla.

Lo último en su lista era darse una ducha. Tomó de la habitación la ropa que necesitaba, dejó en un banquillo la que luego se pondría y se encerró en el baño. Abrió el agua sonriente, siempre con esa alegría extraña que le producía el saber que el momento en que se reuniría con su Francis estaba cerca. Suspiró bajo el reguero de agua caliente y se dedicó a asearse tranquilamente. El tiempo le sobraba.

Faltaban ya diez minutos para las nueve de la noche y Mattie tenía ya todo listo. Sólo le preocupaba una cosa. A veces se ponía demasiado nervioso cuando estaba con el rubio y terminaba cometiendo alguna tontería, tontería que jamás había molestado al francés pero que terminaba en una sesión de consolación en la habitación. Y generalmente, la comida se solía enfriar en la mesa mientras ellos hacían lo suyo en la cama. No tenía gracia luego calentarla en el microondas, y tampoco tenía gracia si a Francis se le ocurría repetir lo anterior cuando el canadiense le daba la espalda para servir los platos. Al final, tanto esfuerzo cocinando y todo terminaba frío en un costado.

Paso uno: No cometer ninguna estupidez. O, al menos, cometerla después de probar bocado.

Lo bueno era que si se lo proponía, podía hacerlo. Lo malo era que estaba casi seguro que cuando sonara el timbre, dejaría caer algún plato o algo por el estilo. O empezaría a ponerse nervioso, a temblar, y conocía perfectamente que eso hacía que Francia lo deseara más.

Contaba con que el estómago del galo venía vacío, y que le daría más prioridad a las necesidades gastronómicas que a las corporales. Pero si había comido algo en el camino, estaba perdido.

La manera de pensar del canadiense realmente resultaba bastante graciosa.

Fue hasta la alacena y buscó la pequeña botella de licor. Inglaterra solía tomar un poco de ron a escondidas antes de comenzar alguna presentación difícil en las reuniones, y al parecer eso hacía que los nervios no lo traicionaran. Ese saborcillo dulzón y que a la vez le quemaba la garganta le hizo reaccionar y despabilarse un poco. Tal vez era cierto eso de que lo mantenía mas concentrado.

El timbre sonó, y se alegró mucho cuando notó que estaba relajado. Tranquilo y contento. Guardó la botella y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola con una inmensa sonrisa en la boca.

-Francia…

No esperó respuesta, sabía que antes de murmurar su nombre le correspondía un beso. Añoraba tanto esos besos…

Cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca del francés y enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio, complacido ante la muestra de cariño que le prodigaban. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando las inquietas manos del galo fueron a parar hacia su cintura y luego, después de un par de segundos, hacia la parte baja de su cadera.

-Matt… - pudo murmurar cuando se separaron – tanto tiempo sin verte. Te extrañé mucho.

Canadá lo jaló suavemente de la mano, invitándolo a entrar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se colgó del cuello de Francia, mirándolo con un brillo adorable en los ojos.

-Yo también te extrañé.

Como siempre, el largo minuto de silencio que sucedía a esos momentos se hizo presente. Francia tosió nervioso y Matt reaccionó, soltándolo y yendo hacia la cocina.

-Hice…brownies.

El galo le sonrió y se quedó apoyado contra la pared, mirando como el norteamericano desaparecía por la puerta de la sala. Sabía que al principio lo único que le iba a poder arrancar eran un par de palabras y monosílabos nerviosos, tratar de iniciar una conversación con Canadá era una tarea un poco difícil al comienzo. Sin embargo, ese detalle le producía demasiada ternura. ¿Por qué era tan diferente de su hermano? Lo que tenía Alfred de charlatán y extrovertido Matt lo tenía de reservado y retraído…tal vez fue por eso que se enamoró del canadiense. Cuando estaba con él le daba la sensación que todo ese tiempo que vivieron juntos no existía, que siempre todo le sabía a "primera cita". Salían a comer a algún lado y ahí hacía acto de presencia el nerviosismo del americano, sonrojándose por todo y cometiendo un montón de papelones en vía pública. Eso, por supuesto, no le quitaba lo divertido. Y al parecer la torpeza "made in Canadá" era contagiosa, ya que terminaba él mismo de la misma manera. Al final, eran dos idiotas enamorados caminando de la mano y para no tener que llamar tanto la atención no les quedaba otra que regresar a casa.

No fuera a ser que al final descubriera que se mostraba así porque no terminaba de confiar en el francés. Aunque tenía que confesar que había ciertas cosas que el chico del casi polo norte sabía hacer muy bien.

Matt apareció con la bandeja de bocadillos tibios en una mano y un par de copas en la otra. Y esa sonrisa…por dios…esa sonrisa… Francis tragó saliva y se acercó hacia el para ayudarlo y de paso para evitar que mandase las copas al diablo, si es que el chico se había dado cuenta de la mirada lasciva que se le había escapado.

Y así fue, la copa fue a parar al suelo. Pero no porque el ojivioleta hubiese captado esa ojeada que había recibido, sino porque cuando el galo intentó ayudarlo, rozó (¿necesariamente…?) su mano con la del más joven.

-Excuse-mo…

-C'est bon…y-yo me ocupo. So-sorry, my bad…

Un segundo más y podría haberlo sujetado y calmar esas ansias inexplicables con un beso y un par de cosillas más. Pero el rubio se movió rápido, volvió a la cocina por una escoba y una pala para recoger los cristales de la alfombra. Francis resopló y acomodó la bandeja en la mesa, junto con la solitaria copa que acababa de perder a su compañera. Los brownies olían a las mil maravillas, pero ya no se sentía tan hambriento. Se le hacía agua la boca, y no precisamente por aquellas masitas chocolateadas. Cuando Canadá regresara de la cocina, y una vez de haberse asegurado que lo que fuese que sostuvieran sus manos en ese momento estuvieran a salvo, lo tomaría ahí mismo. Lentamente, con calma. Le gustaba hacerlo exasperar.

Y mientras tanto, en un rincón de la pequeña kitchenette, un canadiense estaba apostado contra la puerta, botella de ron en mano y con la otra sujetando un vaso. Se había sentido tan calmado y seguro al principio… ¿por qué se había puesto así? A lo mejor lo que necesitaba era más que un diminuto trago de licor. Inglaterra solía abusar de ese alcohol y estaba vivo para contarlo, así que su vida no correría peligro. Y tenía que apurarse porque Francia iba a impacientarse, y eso iba a terminar en sexo con el estómago vacío, de seguro.

Soltó un gemido de preocupación mientras se servía el vaso casi hasta el borde. Tenía la sensación de que iba a saber muy mal, pero si sacrificando su paladar iba a dejar de cometer tantas estupideces seguidas…valía la pena. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo antes de beberse todo de un solo trago.

-Fuuuuck… - murmuró cuando terminó – es…horrible…

Se acomodó los lentes y volvió a guardar la botella en su lugar. Estaba un poco mareado, pero comparado con la sensación de seguridad que sentía ahora no era nada. Puso su mejor sonrisa y tomó la escoba, caminó hasta el living, donde Francia lo esperaba con una extraña expresión, expresión que desapareció cuando vio como el canadiense quedaba estampado contra el suelo, después de tropezar con vaya a saber quien qué cosa.

-¡Mattie…!

Canadá se levanto riéndose a carcajadas de su propio chasco. Se suponía que era el momento para ponerse a pensar en que el ron no le había servido de nada, pero se sentía tan risueño que ni se le pasó esa idea por la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Parfaitement.

Francia lo miró extrañado. Ese ataque de carcajeo debería haberse detenido hacía rato. Y Matthew seguía sentado en el suelo, casi llorando de la risa. Se mordió el labio, se veía tan…

¿Pero acaso ese chico siempre se veía tan adorable? ¿Y es que siempre lo tenía que provocar con actitudes como…esas? Ya, Francia se reconocía un pervertido a veces, pero el hecho de excitarse viendo las actitudes infantiles de la ex-colonia inglesa (que debería haber sido francesa legítimamente) le hacía sentirse un depravado. Por favor, los porrazos que se ligó de parte de Inglaterra cuando lo pescaba intentando propasarse con Canadá… Propasarse…el inglés era un exagerado, darle un beso en el cuello y en los hombros no era absolutamente nada malo. Y mucho menos si el pequeño respondía con esas risitas tan tiernas y con esa vocecita que le pedía que se detuviera porque le hacía cosquillas.

Y he allí a su pequeño. Al fin había podido estar con él, después que el cejón le dio un poco de autonomía como recompensa por su ayuda en la guerra mundial. Se llevaron bastante bien todo ese tiempo, hasta que en algún momento dejaron de ser amigos para convertirse en algo más. Nada serio, por supuesto. Ni Canadá ni él hicieron un intento para formalizar las cosas, simplemente eran…amantes de ocasión, y eso engrosaba la larga lista del francés. Pero el remordimiento…creyó que Matt hacía exactamente lo mismo que él con Cuba, con Holanda…con su hermano (qué mente tan retorcida…). Y se equivocó. Así que la dulce atrición lo torturó hasta que decidió dejar de lado su vida de Don Juan (o Juana…dado que no distinguía género) e intentar cortar sus ocasionales visitas nocturnas al inglés, las borracheras que terminaban en la cama con el prusiano y el español y sus esporádicas visitas a la isla de Seychelles. Incluyendo sus acosos a Feliciano, al austríaco, al estadounidense y a toda persona que se le cruzase en el camino. Y sin embargo, Matt jamás le exigió fidelidad. Simplemente amor, aunque sonara extraño, y eso hizo que se diera cuenta que lo quería mucho más de lo que había pensado. Y así venían sosteniendo esa especie de relación donde ninguno de los dos mostraba intenciones de llamarse mutuamente "novios", pero que en el fondo, lo eran. Y caso cerrado, era la incoherencia más extraña que había vivido en su larga vida. No eran nada formal, pero el francés estaba enamorado como un idiota del canadiense. Y viceversa.

-Matt…

Mientras su regresión había durado, el americano no había parado de reírse, convertido en una estampilla contra el suelo. Si hasta podía verle las lágrimas salirse de sus ojos, y las mejillas sonrojadas. Si no fuera porque lo conocía bien, diría que estaba borracho.

-Maaatt…ouïr-moi... ¿en serio que no te…has…golpeado la cabeza?

Canadá se levantó con un poco de dificultad, sonriendo y acomodándose el cabello. Miró al francés tratando de entender lo que le decía y se apoyó contra la pared, relamiéndose los labios que le habían quedado secos después del ataque de risa. Francia tosió nervioso. Esas eran las pequeñas actitudes que lo provocaban más que cualquier cosa. Realmente le dolía no poder tomarlo ahí mismo, era una cuestión de… recato.

-Si, estoy bien…fue un…tropezón.

-Ya veo – fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Por cierto… - Canadá miró la escoba y la palita que tenía en la mano – ¿hay algo que limpiar?

Francia se horrorizó mentalmente. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan perdido, ni siquiera cuando lo golpeaba contra la cabecera de la cama mientras lo hacían (accidente cada vez más frecuente) se ponía tan atontado. Como máximo…cinco minutos podía durar el aturdimiento (y llegaba la hora de confesar que eran esos sagrados cinco minutos los que aprovechaba para intentar que se desinhibiera más y sacara a la luz su lado más…sucio, si es que así se le podía llamar)

Como fuere, la situación le estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Los…vidrios – dijo señalando con la cabeza y con una expresión de extrañeza superlativa en el rostro – pero…mejor lo hago yo, ¿quieres?

La verdad, otro tropiezo le causaba más pánico que los duendes barbudos de la casa de Inglaterra.

-No, lo haré yo. Ne t'en fais pas.

Ante la negativa del canadiense, optó por acercársele. Sin embargo Matt volvió a esquivarlo y recogió con ligereza los cristales que habían quedado sobre la alfombra. Francia comenzó a tener otras ideas. Un Matt huidizo era sinónimo de que cuando por fin lo atrapara, la iban a pasar mejor que si el canadiense se hubiera mostrado receptivo desde un principio.

Sin embargo, el apetito por el americano había aumentado demasiado. Al demonio la cortesía. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo, hacía noches que soñaba con tenerlo solo para él, en esa cama tan cómoda que habían comprado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin darle lo que él llamaba "un buen beso francés", demasiado tiempo sin volver a ver la piel que ocultaba bajo esa ropa…demasiado sin poder volver a escuchar lo dulce que era cuando le pedía por más (con una voz tan…erótica, mierda) y se sonrojaba entre las sábanas arrugadas.

Se sonrió y esperó a que el americano terminara. Lo vio levantarse e ir hacia la cocina, luego escuchó el ruido de los vidrios caer a la bolsa de basura. Miró hacia la puerta, esperando que apareciese por allí para lanzársele encima. Y de hecho, apareció, pero con otra copa y una botella de ron casi vacía en la mano.

-¡A la mesa Francis! ¡Ponte cómodo, yo te sirvo!

Francia se quedó estático. ¿Por empezar…desde cuando Canadá hablaba a los gritos? ¿Y desde cuando…tomaba ron? Había algo que andaba muy, pero muy mal ahí. ¿De verdad…estaría borracho? ¿O era que…tanta falta de atención le había causado daño cerebral? No lo iba a negar, si Matt en realidad lo estaba era una novedad, y como tal había que aprovecharla. A pesar de que él adoraba tanto hacerlo mientras el americano (en estado normal) le demostraba de mil y una maneras que le encantaba tener sexo francés pero se avergonzaba. Y eso era tan…delicioso… De cualquier manera, había que actuar. Ebrio o no, esa noche la iban a pasar como nunca antes. Y punto.

Descubrió mientras tomaba asiento (y se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía la mirada de Canadá que hacía que no tomara la iniciativa de una jodida vez) que para su desgracia ya no tenía absolutamente nada de apetito. Los brownies se veían tentadores, pero su estómago parecía haberse negado a recibir alimento. Y sabía por experiencia propia cuanto deprimía eso al menor.

Miró al canadiense a los ojos mientras servía las copas. Estaba sonriente… ¿acaso había sucedido algo y no se había enterado? Intentó buscarle la mirada, sin éxito.

-Mattie… ¿cómo…has pasado todo este tiempo en que no nos vimos? Quiero decir… ¿alguna novedad?

Canadá levantó el rostro y le sonrió, forzándose mentalmente a crear una respuesta. No pudo. Estaba como…trabado. Veía como la sonrisa amable de Francia se tornaba en una expresión de pánico y desconcierto, y se maldijo al no poder darse cuenta si era por que estaba demorando para contestar o si era por que no había dejado de mantener inclinada la botella de ron, esta ya había rebalsado la copa y estaba formando un gran charco sobre el mantel. Sabía que para detener el torrente tenía que poner el envase en un ángulo de 90º con respecto a la mesa, pero seguía petrificado sonriéndole. Y esa expresión de miedo del rubio le estaba causando una gracia extrema. Empezó a reírse, de nuevo.

Y Francia se levantó para tomarlo de la muñeca y obligarlo a dejar la botella en la posición correcta, en vano porque ya estaba vacía. Matthew notó luego las cálidas manos del francés posarse en sus mejillas, notó el rostro acercársele y detenerse cerca del suyo y esperó. Seguramente lo que seguía era una pregunta, no estaba tan bebido como para no darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada…

No, nada no. Se sentía horriblemente triste. Había intentado desde el principio que todo saliera a la perfección. Y creía haberlo logrado, ya que había conseguido que el francés se sentara a la mesa, que no lo acosara tempranamente…incluso él se había divertido con la caída en el suelo. Y sin embargo ahí lo tenía, a Francis con cara de preocupación, para nada sonriente y sin ánimos siquiera para darle un beso. No sabía a quien echarle la culpa. A todo menos al ron, seguro.

Esquivó la mirada inquisitiva del galo. Miró hacia la mesa y tomó unos de los brownies que descansaban en la bandeja. No se iba a dejar aplastar por un mareo temporal y por esa depresión estúpida que amenazaba con salir. Tal vez no tenía planeado hacerlo de esa manera…pero lo único que quería era que el otro se sintiese a gusto y probara sus bocadillos. Nada más. Tan solo darle lo mejor de él. A como diera lugar, no se podía permitir que Francia dejara de sonreír.

Francia se sonrojó (¿acaso Canadá era la única persona que podía provocarle eso?) cuando sintió la tibieza de la masa de chocolate apoyarse en sus labios, acompañada de la mirada suplicante del americano que se las había ingeniado para llevar uno de los brownies hasta su boca. No, Matt era un ángel, no lo podía estar haciendo a propósito. ¿O sí?

-Matt…has tomado del ron que te dejó Inglaterra ¿verdad?

El ojivioleta asintió sonriente. No parecía sentir culpabilidad.

-¿Por qué?

Lo miró encogerse de hombros y acentuar más todavía esa sonrisa que ya no tenía nada de inocente.

-No importa. ¿Lo vas a comer?

Hablaba casi en un susurro. Maldita sea, lo estaba provocando. Sentía demasiado calor, le temblaban las piernas de tanto aguantarse las ganas. Bajó las manos hasta la cintura del canadiense y la presionó contra sí, mirándolo con ternura. Matthew dejó escapar un gemido. Y qué gemido. Lo bueno del ron era la falta de inhibición. Que día tan afortunado.

-Te quiero comer a ti.

-Pero primero come el brownie…

Francis abrió la boca y dejó que la ex-colonia británica empujara el postrecillo con sus dedos. Sabía delicioso. Lo más rico que sus labios habían probado, lo más rico después del sabor que tenía la boca del canadiense cuando lo besaba. Y eso era ya decir mucho.

-Délicieux.

El norteamericano soltó una suave risa alegre. Era feliz con algo tan pequeño como esa palabra de aprobación de Francia. Sabía que era el momento de ir a la mejor parte, y esa vez quería empezar dando el primer paso. A sabiendas de que nunca antes había intentado hacerlo. Pero por algo se empezaba, tenía que hacerle una carta de agradecimiento a Inglaterra por el ron, ya que gracias a eso se encontraba intentando desprender los botones de la camisa del francés, bajo la extasiada mirada de este.

Pensándolo bien, al demonio la carta.

Matthew terminó con su tarea y deslizó la prenda por los hombros de Francia, la cual cayó, mojándose con el charco de licor en el suelo. Acarició su pecho, mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior, concentrado en la respiración francesa que comenzaba a acelerarse a cada segundo. Los dedos del rubio en su cintura estaban haciendo más presión que antes. Dolía un poco, pero sabía que esas marcas forman parte de las muchas con las que acabaría antes del amanecer, y sinceramente, le gustaba despertarse, mirarse al espejo y ver cómo su piel impecable y blanca se encontraba llena de rastros de la arrolladora pasión del galo.

Se encontró de pronto enredando sus dedos en la cabellera de Francis (tan repudiada por Arthur…). En un ademán algo posesivo y a la vez lleno de ternura lo atrajo hacia sí, tomándolo por la nuca, y lo sorprendió con un beso canadiense. Es decir, una versión del francés, pero con un dejo de inexperiencia y de pasión de principiante, fresco, juvenil…con una ternura indefinibles. Y era algo que hacía que el ojiceleste se muriera por dentro y se desesperara por hacer suyo a ese chico que con tan solo una mirada lo hacía volver loco.

Francis se dejó besar, mientras disimuladamente corría sus manos hasta el estómago del americano y deslizaba sus manos por debajo de su ropa. Canadá gimió entre los besos y se separó, mirándolo con intensidad. Sus labios estaban húmedos y enrojecidos, al igual que sus mejillas, los ojos violetas brillaban de deseo. Francia aprovechó la pausa para saltear unos cuantos casilleros y empezar por desabotonarle los pantalones. Por supuesto que el canadiense intentó detenerlo, una vez que el europeo tomaba la delantera ya no había manera de pararlo. Puso sus manos en las muñecas del rubio, sujetándolas para hacer que no continuase con el cierre. Pero el alcohol le jugó una mala pasada. Cuando su mente intentó pronunciar unas palabras de negación, su instinto se rebeló y obligo a que su boca dijera todo lo contrario. Y Francia, al ver que estaba siendo detenido por las manos de Canadá, y a la vez siendo incitado a proseguir, levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la del norteamericano.

El país del norte se sentía extraño. Sí que quería, sí que le gustaba hacer eso con el francés. Pero generalmente no le agradaba que fuera rápido. Sin embargo, ese día parecía ser distinto. Quería entregarse, dejarse hacer lo que el europeo le viniera en ganas. ¿Acaso el ron de Arthur producía esos efectos? Debería mantenerlo en secreto. Si Francis se daba cuenta, lo implementaría en su dieta, de seguro. Y de mientras, el galo continuaba mirándole con esa expresión de indecisión…tenía que actuar.

Rápido.

Francia estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería continuar o qué, pero enmudeció cuando vio que el menor se separaba de él, retrocediendo unos pasos y llevándolo consigo, dado que aún lo seguía sujetando, hasta el borde de la mesa, con el cual chocó y le hizo soltar una risa.

Y cuando estaba a punto de formularse mentalmente cómo se suponía que tenía que manejar a un Canadá embriagado, la lengua del otro país lamió sus labios, para luego quedarse viendo la reacción causada, con una sonrisa atontada en la boca. ¿Por qué…porqué tenía que verse tan pero tan…inocente aún haciendo esas cosas?

¿Y por qué ahora se sentía como un pervertido mientras lo tomaba de las caderas y lo subía a la mesa, abrazándolo y besándolo, arrugando su ropa y deleitándose con las suaves pero desesperadas…necesitadas caricias del más joven? Ni que fuera un niño… pero él lo sentía así. Canadá no era la inocencia en persona, claro que no, él sabía los puntos débiles del francés. Pero lo parecía. Y eso era, a esas alturas, demasiado excitante.

Volvió a su anterior tarea de intentar sacarle esos molestos pantalones, esta vez, con éxito. Matthew apoyó las palmas de las manos en la madera de la mesa, estirando el cuello hacia atrás y gimiendo en voz baja cada vez que Francia, en dicha tarea, rozaba sus partes íntimas. A los pocos segundos se vio liberado de la prenda. Francia se sintió en las puertas del paraíso cuando sintió la calidez de las piernas del ojivioleta rodear su cuerpo y a éste buscando su oído, para murmurarle un par de cosas en inglés, en francés, una mezcla incomprensible de esos idiomas que le hacían perderse.

-Mon…g-god…Fra-Francis…

Elevó los brazos para que la remera que llevaba puesta desapareciera y dejara al descubierto más territorio americano para el francés. La prenda quedó abandonada sobre una silla. Luego fue el turno de los lentes, Francis se aseguro de despeinar lo suficiente al americano en el proceso de quitárselos, dándole esa expresión tan sexy e ingenua. Con respecto al calzado, el canadiense ya se había deshecho de él, en algún momento que Francia no lograba recordar. Y entonces ahí lo tenía, sin prenda alguna exceptuando la ropa interior blanca y roja (¿realmente estaba de moda eso de los boxers con los colores nacionales?). Era una injusticia no aprovechar lo que tenía en frente, y un crimen no hacer que esa noche su pequeño tuviera la mejor de su vida.

El cuerpo entero de Matthew se estremeció al contacto con el aire, y se acurrucó en el pecho descubierto de Francia, apretándose contra él y cerrando más aún sus piernas alrededor del galo, sin saber que con esa acción lo único que lograba era presionar la entrepierna del mayor. Francia bajó sus manos por la espalda de Canadá y coló una de ellas por debajo de la prenda que le quedaba, llegando hasta el punto deseado y acariciándolo con las yemas de los dedos. Tal como lo había imaginado, la otra nación dio comienzo a un sinfín de gemidos suaves y jadeos cada vez más profundos, que hacían que el tibio aliento que soltaba chocara contra la piel de su pecho. El rubio sonrió y buscó la boca del canadiense, estrechándolo por la cintura con la mano que le quedaba libre y regalándole su merecido beso francés. Los labios de Matt…se sentían cálidos.

Ocupado en saborear aquella boca, no se percató de que el americano ya había comenzado a desprenderle los pantalones, a una velocidad inusual. Sólo pudo notarlo cuando sintió que estos resbalaban hacia el suelo. Entonces, un poco sorprendido por esa actitud, separó su boca, dejando la del menor enrojecida y húmeda.

-Matt…

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa de inocencia al mejor estilo "je ne fais pas" o "¿hice algo malo?". Lo estaba matando, y no era una exageración. Desde hacía rato que su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho si no apuraba las cosas.

Pero para su sorpresa, Matthew se encargó de dar el siguiente paso. Cruzó sus brazos detrás de la nuca francesa y se reclinó hacia atrás, hasta quedar acostado sobre la mesa, sin quitar de su rostro esa expresión candorosa y alegre. Y Francia se vio obligado a quitar su mano de aquel lugar y a acomodar sus piernas, teniendo que dejar atrás sus pantalones para poder hacerlo. Y de paso, sus zapatos también. Un buen plan, había que felicitarlo.

Matthew estaba a punto de decir unas palabras, pero fue acallado por la boca del francés que, ahora con mayor comodidad, lo besaba mientras aprisionaba sus manos contra la madera, para así asegurarse de que no se le adelantara otro paso más. Las piernas del americano colgaban desde el borde de la mesa, rodeando el cuerpo del francés. Francia era consciente de que Matt estaba ya demasiado excitado, no necesitaba oír los gemidos que brotaban de su garganta cuando su lengua bajaba por su cuello y lamía sectores placenteros. Sentía que a través de la tela de el boxer Canadá se estaba desesperando. Al igual que él.

Continuó descendiendo, bordeando las clavículas de quien debió haber sido su colonia, dejando marcas sobre los hombros y llegando por fin a los tiernos pezones canadienses.

-France…please… - murmuró con ojos llorosos. No quería esperar, algo comenzaba a molestarle entre sus piernas y necesitaba atención. En su mente esperaba que el francés lo complaciera, pero eso no sucedió, no en ese momento.

-Espera un poco, solo un poco…

-No puedo…Francis…

Matthew tironeó con fuerza una de sus manos, liberándola del agarre del rubio, y al instante la llevó hasta su vientre, sonrojándose fuertemente mientras hacía presión en aquel lugar. Le daba un poco de vergüenza hacer eso, pero realmente lo necesitaba. Hasta que Francia se encargó de ponerlo en la misma posición que antes, en un rápido movimiento. Canadá gimoteó y comenzó a mover su cadera frenéticamente, arqueando el cuello hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, gimiendo al no poder controlar su cuerpo ante las caricias húmedas de la lengua de Francia en su pecho y los golpes que producía contra la cadera del mayor. Sus ligeros músculos se tensaban, sus ojos se humedecían con cada movimiento. Era el mejor espectáculo que le podía brindar a Francia.

Y éste se detuvo un instante a contemplar semejante belleza descontrolada, un cuadro tan tentador que lo invitaba a caer en la lujuria una y mil veces. Se mordió el labio, quedándose sin aliento ante la mirada que ahora le dirigía su Matthew, suplicante, rebosante de necesidad…

Y lo soltó, apresurándose a meter su mano por debajo del bóxer para calmar un poco esa ansiedad juvenil. Las lágrimas terminaron por salir de los orbes del ojivioleta junto con suave grito de placer, Matthew buscó con sus manos algo a qué aferrarse que no fuera la piel de su amante, ya que no quería lastimarlo. Sus dedos se toparon con la bandeja de brownies que se encontraba a un costado, y sin pensarlo tomó uno y lo estrujó entre sus dedos, desparramando las migajas oscuras sobre su pecho y luego arañándose a si mismo.

Era enloquecedor ver como se lastimaba con sus uñas. Pero no podía dejarlo continuar, en cierta forma sentía que esa debía ser su tarea. Por lo que le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído, tranquilizándolo, mientras ponía enfrente de sus labios un par de dedos, rozándolos para incitarlo a que abriese la boca. Canadá obedeció, sacando un poco la lengua para lamer cada uno de ellos. Luego, con ambas manos tomó la del francés por la muñeca, acariciándola tanto como con ternura como con ansiedad reprimida.

-Francis… - pudo pronunciar cuando hizo una pausa y retiró los dedos de su boca – ¡Fran…cis…! - repitió, sin mirarlo a los ojos siquiera.

Sonaba a queja, Francia lo conocía. Canadá no estaba satisfecho del todo, quería algo más, y seguramente si se lo preguntaba no se lo iba a decir, así que le restaba a él averiguar que era lo que deseaba. ¿Empezar de una vez? Tal vez, podría ser. ¿Probar algo nuevo?...raro que pidiese eso a la primera ronda, generalmente eso quedaba para la segunda o la tercera. ¿Le molestaba algo?… ¿Se habría golpeado? Tampoco. Él lo trataba con un poco de brusquedad, pero siempre tenía el cuidado de no lastimarlo, a menos que, por supuesto, la ocasión así lo requiriese. ¿Acaso estaba incómodo?

Le acarició el cabello con afecto, sonriéndole e intentando que el gesto no dejara traslucir su verdadero sentido. Aunque intentar no verse pervertido en esa situación era algo en lo que Francia siempre fallaba.

-Mathieu…deberías decirme si no te sientes cómodo aquí. La cama no está muy lejos.

Canadá respondió a las caricias apegando su cabeza más contra la mano del galo, y ante la sugerencia del rubio sólo atinó a sonrojarse, aún más de lo que estaba, y a balbucear algo que parecía significar un "d'accord". El europeo suspiró sonriente y lo levantó de la mesa, asiéndolo por la cintura y espalda con ambos brazos. Matthew se sujetó como pudo y escondió su rostro en el cuello del francés, exhalando cortos jadeos que humedecían la piel del mayor cada vez más. Apretó sus piernas para no caerse, mordiéndose el labio inferior y así evitando que los gemidos se le continuaran escapando de su boca. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta que se estaban ya alejando del mismo lugar en donde habían quedado desparramadas todas sus prendas, se percató de que se estaba olvidando algo. Tal vez no era lo más importante de la velada, pero le había costado mucho esfuerzo el prepararlos, como para que quedaran olvidados en la bandeja. Y por lo tanto, sería otra derrota canadiense, una que engrosaría la larga lista de derrotas pasadas, en las que su adorada comida quedaba relegada a un costado mientras se pasaban toda la noche haciendo el amor.

-W-wait…wait.

Francia parpadeó justo después de detenerse.

-Quoi?

-L-los…los…los brownies.

El galo miró hacia la mesa, luego hacia Matthew y finalmente a los postres.

-Je ne...je ne te compris pas.

Si hubiera tenido a mano una bolsa de papel, de esas de comprar pan o las de Mc Donalds que solía traer Alfred (tamaño XL para la media docena de hamburguesas que el otro era capaz de devorar en un segundo) seguramente se la hubiese puesto en la cabeza. Porque se estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Pero era eso, o mancillar el honor de sus deliciosos postres que con tanto esmero había preparado. Así que tomo aire antes de pronunciar, con una seguridad que hasta a él mismo le sorprendió.

-Que…que te lleves los brownies. A la cama. S-si no los comes acá porque…prefieres hacer otra cosa…entonces intenta hacer allá ambas…a la vez.

Y cuando vio la cara de espanto de Francis supo que le debía a ese maldito ron la mitad de sus tierras. Claro…si existiese alguien que lo personificara. De todos modos se encargaría de hablar con Arthur para que pusiera varias sucursales de sus mejores licorerías en Canadá, con industrias y todo.

Francia sonrió un poco, clavándole las pupilas azules en las violetas del otro, y en esa tímida pero decidida expresión que tenía por un instante. Su sonrisa se fue estirando lentamente, transformándose finalmente en una mueca que oscilaba entre la perversión y la felicidad. Canadá le devolvió la sonrisa y eso fue todo lo que necesito para estirar la mano y tomar uno de los costados de la bandeja. Cargar ambas cosas podría ser algo complicado, pero pensando en la recompensa que tendría en unos minutos una vez estuviesen en la habitación hacía que todo el resto perdiera importancia.

El trayecto se hizo corto, con besos de por medio y con jadeos y gemidos canadienses colándose en cada pausa de sus bocas. Tuvo que apoyarlo un par de veces contra la pared para calmar la ansiedad del americano con sus labios, muriéndose en el proceso por tener sus manos ocupadas y no poder acariciarlo a su antojo. Sabía que esa boca, con el debido trato, podía gemir mucho más, y, con suerte, hasta podía volverse algo sucia. Con solo pensar en eso apuró su marcha, pateó la puerta y encendió la luz apoyando su hombro contra el interruptor. Aunque el americano le rogase que la apagara, porque le daba vergüenza hacerlo con la luz encendida, Francia jamás le hacía caso.

Depositó con cuidado la bandeja sobre la mesa de luz, y luego se dejó caer a la cama, con Matthew todavía entre sus brazos. Matthew dejó salir un suspiro y cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Come on…

Era la situación perfecta y el momento perfecto para sacar a relucir toda su perversión. Francia adoraba aquellos momentos en que Canadá se moría de ganas por hacer todo rápido mientras que él se deleitaba en ir lo más lento posible y así desesperarlo aún más. Y entonces, Canadá tenía que adelantarse. Y no había nada en el mundo que superara el hecho de ver como el americano se le subía encima muerto de vergüenza y hacía todo por su cuenta. Así que, lejos de darle a Matt lo que le pedía, se recostó a su lado y le revolvió el pelo, soltando una corta risa. No significaba que él, por dentro, no se muriese de ganas de hacerlo de una vez. Pero la paciencia era una virtud. Y la recompensa por ella, en ese caso, era bastante elevada.

-Parece que estás un poco ansioso, Matthieu.

Lo que Francia no se esperaba era que Canadá no tardara tanto en colocarse encima suyo. Y más sorprendente todavía fue ver como hizo que la única prenda existente sobre su cuerpo desapareciera. Lo siguiente que alcanzó a pensar el galo fue que Canadá realmente venía deseando eso, pero que era lo demasiado ingenuo como para no sincerarse consigo mismo. Y la excusa de los brownies tampoco ayudaba mucho a que se diera cuenta de que lo que necesitaba no era que Francis le dijera que sus postres y su comida era lo más delicioso del planeta, sino una cama, y sobre ella, al mismo francés.

Pero concretamente, dejó de ser una cuestión de excusas e intenciones subliminales en el preciso momento en que el americano, en vez de quitarse él su propio bóxer para poder empezar el tan esperado acto, bajó hasta el ombligo de Francia y comenzó a marcar una ruta sinuosa y húmeda con su lengua, ruta que terminaba, exactamente, entre las piernas del ojiceleste.

Ya no se trataba de apuros. Matthew estaba desinhibido. Y ya fuera por el ron, o por la abstinencia que venia padeciendo, estaba haciendo cosas que, sobrio, no las haría ni aunque se lo rogase. Por no decir que esa era la primera vez que Canadá le hacía algo como…eso. No quedaba otra que disfrutar.

O en el caso de Francia, aprovechar.

Abandonó su postura acostada y se sentó, enterrando ambas manos sobre el rubio y despeinado cabello del más joven y masajeándolo con ternura, si es que se podía tener ternura en un momento así. Su primera reacción, al sentir la tibia cavidad del canadiense rodear su hombría, fue intentar calmarse y no echar todo a perder mandando todo al demonio y tomando sin más preámbulos al americano en ese mismo instante. La segunda reacción fue no cerrar los ojos ante la oleada de placer que lo invadió. Era una visión saludable mirar a su pequeño haciéndole ese tipo de cosas. No le extrañó la ausencia de rubor en sus mejillas, estaba claro: Matthew no tenía ni un gramo de pudor. Lo bueno iba a comenzar cuando el alcohol comenzara a diluirse en su organismo y recuperara la cordura. Y él, conociendo esos efectos como buen bebedor francés que era, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera. Y _cuando eso sucediera_… cuando Canadá se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo…entraría en acción.

Se felicitó interiormente por su plan. Y su tercera reacción fue, instantáneamente después de las otras dos, disfrutar.

Matt intentaba dar lo mejor de sí mismo, la verdad era que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer esa parte del trabajo. Se dejó llevar, los jadeos que surgían de Francia le indicaban que iba por el buen camino, por lo que se relajó y continuó. Probó con apretar un poco más sus labios, sólo para saber que efectos tenía dicha acción.

Mierda…parecía que había dado en lugar correcto, porque los jadeos se fueron convirtiendo paulatinamente en gemidos algo profundos. Y porque las caderas del francés se empezaron a mover. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Si había algo que le gustaba era saber que le podía dar a quien más amaba el mismo placer que recibía.

De pronto, percibió una mano viajando por su espalda. Francia siempre hacía eso, fingía acariciarle y delinear cada una de sus vértebras con las yemas de los dedos, descendiendo y perdiendo luego su mano entre sus nalgas, cuando menos se lo esperaba. Esa escena le era bastante familiar. Significaba que no faltaba mucho para sentir sus dedos dentro, y que en cuestión de minutos se vería a si mismo gimiendo de placer. Continuó su tarea, esta vez ayudándose con sus manos, pero el ansiado roce en aquel lugar que esperaba por el francés no apareció.

Pensó que Francis a lo mejor quería acabar primero, antes de continuar. No le parecía injusto, para nada. Pero sí se sentía impaciente, le extrañaba sentirse tan necesitado. Si no fuera porque tenía una dignidad bastante limpia, se lo estaría suplicando.

-Matt… ¿ti-tienes una idea de lo excitante que te ves…ha-haciendo…e-eso?

La voz entrecortada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lamió con suavidad antes de levantar la cabeza y clavarle sus pupilas violetas en las celestes del galo. No tenía algo para responder al respecto, no se le ocurría nada, simplemente sonreírle.

-Lo…haces tan bien que...me sorprendes…

Hacerlo bien…claro. Por supuesto. Porque él, Matthew Williams, lo hacía con frecuencia. Por eso tenía tanta experiencia, por eso no había dudado en…

Palideció de golpe, ante la sonrisa triunfante de Francia, que prefería aguantarse que Canadá no siguiera excitándolo con su dulce boca a perderse el momento en que el americano volvía a la sobriedad. Si hubiera tenido una cámara, lo filmaría. Matthew deshizo su mohín alegre en el acto, sus mejillas se pusieron blancas antes de cubrirse con un rojo intenso. ¿Lo hacía con frecuencia? ¿A qué? ¿Qué mierda había estado hacien…?

-F-Francis…yo… - había reaccionado. Adiós al alcohol, adiós a su falta de sentido común y adiós al Canadá que era capaz incluso de dar vuelta los roles. Adiós al ron que había bullido con ímpetu en sus venas; allí estaba Matt, boquiabierto y terriblemente parecido a un tomate, de esos que España adoraba tanto.

Francia lo tomó con suavidad de las muñecas y lo depositó sobre la cama. El americano aún estaba en una especie de estado de shock, por lo que era totalmente manipulable y no atinaba a realizar resistencia alguna. Y el galo lo sabía, aunque lo deseara, no podía aprovecharse del ojivioleta en ese estado. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era tranquilizarlo y hacerle entrar de nuevo en el ambiente con un poco de cariño y amor, aunque fallara en el intento. Y él se sentía tan incapaz de hacerlo, teniendo una erección en su máximo esplendor (causada no solo por la acción anterior de Matthew, sino por el hecho simple de haberlo observado).

-Matt… está bien, estabas algo desinhibido, nada más.

Y le cortó todas las posibles respuestas con un beso. Resistió hasta donde pudo, rogó mentalmente que Matt volviera a encenderse con esas caricias suaves por todo su cuerpo y con las delicadas mordidas que le infligía en el cuello. Se sentía morir. Si no tomaba al canadiense de una vez iba a explotar, y lo que menos deseaba él era arruinar la velada haciéndolo a la fuerza. Pero por suerte, la larga abstinencia hizo efecto en el rubio de ojos violáceos. No solo fueron los gemidos que aumentaban de volumen y que a la vez se disolvían en el aire, sino las suaves manos aferrándose a su espalda, en un mudo intento de juntar más sus cuerpos. Las piernas abriéndose lánguidamente y rodeándolo, la respuesta a sus caricias que venía en conjunto con una invitación a ser invadido fueron los indicios que Francia necesitaba para empezar.

Buscó ansioso su entrada, tratando de que Canadá no notara su impaciencia al acariciarla con sus dedos. Y de nuevo, el chico del gran país del norte lo sorprendió.

-No…n-no importa Francis.

Significaba un "no importa eso ahora, hagámoslo de una vez" pero Matt era demasiado tímido como para aventurarse a decir algo así. Pero Francia lo conocía. Tal vez podría haber murmurado un "¿estás seguro?". Y si no lo hizo, fue porque no podía.

Canadá no pensó que aquello podía llegar a dolerle más de lo común. Simplemente sabía que fuera lo que fuese, si emitía algún gemido de dolor de más, Francis no continuaría y no se podía permitir eso. De todas maneras, sabía que era solo un momento. Luego venía su ansiada recompensa, el placer inundando sus sentidos sumado al hecho de saber que Francia era feliz con él. Que solo necesitaba entregar su cuerpo para verlo con esa expresión de satisfacción y amor en el rostro.

Cerró los ojos. Dolía, y no era lo que esperaba. Pero en cierta manera, no podía ser de otra forma, dado a que cómodamente podrían haberlo hecho en mesa del comedor y él se había encaprichado con la cama.

La mano del europeo se cerró sobre su miembro, masajeándolo, y Canadá apretó los dientes. Su cuerpo se abría ante el avance del galo, y con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía morir. Hasta que no aguantó más y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, junto con unas cuantas lágrimas. Podía sentir incluso hasta las contracciones en su interior, el calor consumiéndolo y la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas. Siguió quejándose, de cierta manera le servía para desahogarse, ya que reprimirse solo hacía que se sintiera peor. Abrió los ojos, solo para mirar a esas pupilas azules y suplicarle en silencio que no se detuviera. Que podía resistir todo el dolor del mundo si a cambio de eso había un momento de placer infinito con Francia.

Ya estaba adentro, solo necesitaba relajarse.

-Matt… - le susurró el francés al oído después de un par de embestidas que hizo buscando dar justo en el sitio más sensible de su interior. El cuerpo del americano, o mejor dicho aquella cavidad que lo había recibido era cálida, suave, apretada, quemante. Podía incluso jurar que estaba a punto de delirar. Hizo un nuevo intento, una nueva embestida, esta vez más profunda y más fuerte, y Matthew dio un salto. Sus piernas se abrieron más y comenzó también a moverse contra el miembro del galo, gimiendo por algo que ya no se llamaba dolor, sino satisfacción. Y solo así pudo sonreír, cuando vio la lujuria ocupar cada uno de los rasgos del americano.

-Je t'aime Matthew…je t'aime – jadeó abrazándolo

Canadá simplemente sonrió, con los labios entreabiertos. ¿A que venía toda esa felicidad? Debía de haber hecho algo demasiado bueno en algún momento de su vida para merecer algo así. De seguro.

El ir y venir del francés era delicioso. Podía jurar que eso era mejor que el paraíso, y era que la larga privación que había sufrido de esas actividades en las sábanas salía a flote en cada una de las respuestas de sus caderas contra las del galo, llenas de impaciencia. Pocas veces se había creído capaz de tomar aire y susurrar en voz demasiado baja alguna que otra palabra indecente, pero la excitación del momento le hizo reaccionar.

-B- baiser-moi, Francis...

Empezaron siendo susurros indescifrables, luego se transformaron en palabras pronunciadas con claridad y terminaron siendo casi gritos. Francis enredó sus dedos en los cabellos del menor y le plantó un largo beso en los labios. Porque probablemente si seguía exclamando esas cosas iba a terminar antes de lo que imaginaba.

En algún momento las impecables frazadas de la cama se tiñeron de púrpura cuando entre los besos desordenados al europeo se le ocurrió derramar un poco de vino francés sobre la tersa piel de su adorado americano, sólo porque sabía que el frío líquido le provocaría sobre su cálida piel un escalofrío tentador, que se traduciría en más desenfreno. No todo era tan sistemático para el rubio galo, y más si se trataba de demorar la llegada del éxtasis a sus cuerpos. Pensando en que la ansiedad por acabar era algo frecuente en el cuerpo del canadiense, pensando en sus pupilas violáceas desorbitadas de placer y en sus gemidos adorables, pensando en la felicidad de sentirse que él lo era todo para su pequeño Matthew. Las lenguas de ambos saboreando aquel licor dulzón, las manos resbalándose por sobre sus pieles y explorando cada rincón... el calor que aumentaba y los rodeaba no se comparaba con el que sentían en sus corazones.

Francis miró de reojo, momentos antes de derretirse en el interior del americano, a la delicada bandeja que soportaba el peso de los postres, y luego clavó sus azules pupilas en las del otro rubio. Podría habérsele ocurrido eso antes.

Pero tenían tiempo de sobra para disfrutarse el uno al otro. Tiempo de sobra para continuar con las desmedidas muestras de amor, para darse cuenta por enésima vez en sus vidas que eran el uno para el otro, después de todo.

* * *

Soy chotísima para los finales.

Adoro no tener que depender del traductor de Google. Espero no haberme equivocado por ahí, ese es mi francés básico.

Ouïr-moi: escúchame.

Ne t'en fais pas: coloquialmente, es un "no te preocupes"

Je ne te compris pas: no te entiendo

Baiser-moi: el verbo tiene muchos significados. "Besar" es uno de ellos, pero también puede usarse para decir "fuckear" 8D

Pasemos a otro tema.

Holy shit… ¡¿por qué me obligan a escribir estas cosas? ¡Carajo, casi todas mis historias son M o tienen insinuaciones de ese tipo! ¡Diooooos! *se arranca los cabellos* ¿¡Acaso soy una escritora de pornografía gay! *solloza* ¡Soy una simple chica de 19 años inocente y buena! ¿Qué pensaría mi familia de mí, de la pequeña de la casa? (¿?)

Pero debo confesar que me gusta hacerlo xD.

Créanme, el ron puro es espantoso, quema, es imposible de tragar, ni siquiera es como el vodka (que se supone que es más fuerte, pero cuando lo probé lo pude pasar sin mucho inconveniente) para mí es imposible beberse un vaso lleno a menos que tenga mucha azúcar, y aún así puede uno caer desmayado. Pero son países, no humanos (con eso siempre zafo xD)

Otaku-girl-4ever, espero que te haya gustado. Y que la espera haya valido la pena, si demoré tanto fue porque no puedo publicarte algo hecho a las apuradas, o con un final improvisado. Traté de dar lo mejor para vos, ne? Como ya dije, esto está dedicado a _vocè_, porque te adoro y sos una linda chibi-Romano. Además me has arrancado unos ataques histéricos fujoshis de la puta madre xD en los tiempos en que solíamos chatear. Te mando muchos besos, besos polacos, besos españoles y besos…suecos. Y por supuesto, besos argentinos ^-^.

Te voy a dejar un PM. Hace mucho que no sé nada de vos, muchísimo, y de veras que te extraño. Me siento culpable por no conectarme tan seguido ¿Aceptarías unas disculpas por parte de esta esposa tan… irresponsable? *se esconde*

Ja ne~!


End file.
